1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack used for portable electronic devices, and particularly to a battery pack that is manufactured at a low manufacturing cost by simplifying the structure of the battery pack and possibly implementing a thin electronic device equipped with the battery pack.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a battery pack equipped with a plurality of built-in bare cells is used as a power supplier of portable electronic devices. The external appearance of the battery pack depends on the electronic device to be equipped with the battery pack.
As the weight and thickness of portable electronic devices reduce, battery packs implemented in the electronic devices are required to become lighter and smaller. Further, the battery packs are required to be more stable against a fall and an external shock.